àlainn
by telfordgirl666
Summary: A new girl rolls into town. Her motorcycle dies and Gemma helps her. While she's payng her debt off to Gemma she becomes close to Chibs. Will Chibs like her? Will she stick around after her debt is payed off? Read and find out. I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Unfortuanetly. Slow burn.
1. Fucking Motorcycles

"God fucking dammnit!" I screamed as i kicked my motorcycle again.

This is the third time this week its crapped out on me.

"How the hell am I supposed to get anywhere if you keep dying on me dammnit!", I sighed and pulled my phone out to call my brother for help.

"Honey cussing at that thing won't get you anywhere.".

I turned around to see a tall woman with sharp features and a lot of leather. She was pretty, in a scary sort of way, if that's possible. She had medium length brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a lot of eyeliner and eye shadow, and had a almost finished cig dangling between her lips.

"Yeah I guess not, do you know any place I could get this thing fixed for good, me and my family just moved here.".

She pulled out a another cig and lit it, taking her time to reply. She blew a puff of smoke out and finally said, "Yeah, my husband runs a automotive shop, I'll have them come out here and pick your piece of shit up. In the mean time hop in my car and I'll take you to the shop."

. "Thanks.".

I walked with her to her black Suburban, and watched as she flicked her cigarrette and climbed into the car. Not wanting to take to long I jumped in and buckled up.

"So what's your name hon?" She said as she turned the key in the ignition.

"My names Faye, yours?", I was curious to see what this womans' name would be.

"Gemma.", and then she pulled out another cigarrette. I couldn't help but watch her light it. I've never seen a woman smoke so much before, my father says its slutty.

"You want one? You keep eye-ballin' my pack.", she held out her pack and I pushed her hand away.

"No thanks, I don't smoke.". Gemma nodded her head and grinned like she expected as much, "How old are you?".

"I'm 16."

"Ha, what's a youngin' like you doing rollin' around on a motorcycle illegally with a sailors' mouth?".

"I had a weird upbringing.".

She raised her eyebrow at my statement and I could only shrug. I've been through a lot of shit in my life, but I'll be damned if I let this woman make me feel ashamed

. "Why does it matter if I cuss and ride a motorcycle huh?", I folded my arms across my chest and stared at her defiantely.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it was just a question. Plus, aren't I giving you a free ride to the shop?", she shot me a shitty look and all my anger deflated.

I grumbled an apology and turned my eyes to the road. We were somewhere in southern California, that much I knew, other than that, I was completely lost. Hopefully Gemma would give me directions back to my general area.

About 20 minutes later we turned into a gated automotive shop. While Gemma was busy parking I got a quick peek at the name of the shop, Teller-Morrow Automotive. "Weird name.".

"Yeah, its a partnership shop, come on they'll be here with your bike soon."

. I jumped out of the car and nearly shit myself when a gigantic man appeared out of nowhere right in front of my face.

"Who the fuck are you?", said the man in front of me.

I couldn't get any words out, I was so shocked by his size that I was left speechless, thanfully Gemma rescued me.

"Calm down Clay, this is Faye, her bike broke down and I offered to help her.". She kissed him on the cheek, smiled at him.

"You offered to help?", he gave her a skeptical look.

"What, I can be nice sometimes, plus she'll fit in around here and she'll pay off her bike costs by working in the shop.".

"What! You never said that!" I screamed.

"From the look of your hands you've worked on that shitty thing before, plus if you had money to pay for it you woulda' said something by now." She said matter of factly.

"Fine.", I grumbled.

"Behave yourself girly and don't get my boys riled up." Said Clay as he walked back into the shop

. "Is he always pissy like that?"

"Yeah pretty much. Looks like your bike is here, come on, I'll let you meet some of the more tame guys here.".

What the hell does that mean, I wondered.

"Jax, Chibs, say hello to the owner of that thing.".

A tall blonde man with long hair hopped out of the truck followed by an older and taller man with dark brown hair slightly graying at the top. They were both a leather vest with patches on it.

The blonde man stuck his hand out, "Hey, I'm Jax.".

"Hi,", after shaking his hand I turned to the man behind him, "and your name?".

"The names Chibs lass.", he said in an attractive Scottish rumble.

He walked up to me and stuck his hand out too. While I was shaking it I noticed that he had a long scar on both sides of his mouth.

But before I could ask him about it Clay yelled, "Jax, Chibs, get the fuck over here, you got a run to make!". "Bye hun." Said Jax smiling at his friend as he walked away.

"Be careful, not all the men here are as respectfuk as us.", exclaimed Chibs.

After watching them walk away I came to the conclusion that accents are sexy, and I need to pay attention around these men.

"Come on hun, I'll introduce you to the prospects.". I followed Gemma and sighed, wondering what the other guys would be like.


	2. Oops

So its like a motorcycle gang?", I asked Gemma.

After meeting all of the men over the next few weeks I realized that each one of them had a gun and a knife on them. Which in my eyes means that they're not you friendly run-of-the-mill "motorcycle" club. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Your pretty smart and quick for only 18." She said.

I laughed, "I guess, I've been around long enough to figure out when things aren't what they seem. My next question is why the fuck would anybody put leather in a piece of shit like this.".

I was working on an old beat up Mitsubishi Lancer that was nearly dead, yet they'd put leather in the damn thing.

"People like to look good in any way they can kid.", she replied.

I had become pretty close to Gemma since she was with me most of the day trying to keep the guys from distracting me from working.

"Yeah, so I have another question.".

"Shoot.".

"Why does Chibs have scars on his face?".

"Isn't that a question more suited for me?".

I jumped banging my head on the hood of the car, "Shit, I didn't know you were here.". I smiled sheepishly at Chibs, hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Its a long story lass, stick around long enough and you might get to hear it.", he stared at me for a second longer and turned to leave.

"Good job, lucky for you he's not a dick.", Gemma clucked her tongue at me.

"I wouldn't have said a damn thing if id known he was there. Ive noticed that he acts differently than the other Sons.".

"Yeah he's a big softie, even thiough he can act like hardass sometimes.".

Over the weeks that I've been here ive seen more and more of him that I like. His accent is ridiculously sexy, he's extremely funny, and he's good natured. I think I'm forming a crush, which I can't really afford right now considering my debt with Gemma. But whats a girl to do with a big sexy Scottsman running around?

"Can you hand me a wrench?". "

Here. By the way there's a party tonight.".

"Why are you inviting me?", I would love to come and maybe get to talk more to the boys and Chibs, but I dont really know them well enough.

"You fit in here pretty well, you don't cause drama, and you can hold your own with the boys. Its time you spent some down time with us.", she smiled at me and laughed at my facial expression. "Don't look so surprised, I wouldn't have ever brought you here if I didn't like you. Your sailors mouth is what sealed the deal hun.".

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that last statement, "I guess, what time does it start?".

"8:00. Don't be late or the good booze will be gone.".


	3. Crow Eaters

It took me 3 fucking hours to decide what to wear. I went with a nice tight salmon long sleeve tee, with black shorts, and strappy brown sandals, since it was only October. I decided to straighten my long brown hair and put lots of eyeliner around my blue eyes to make them pop.

It was already 8:30 so I decided to make my way over there

. After a 20 minute ride from my apartment to the clubhouse I rolled in and had to scrounge around for a spot to park my bike. While I was parking I realized there were a lot of hoes here. They were all wearing barely anything, with stripper heels and ridiculous amounts of makeup. Id have to ask Gemma why there were so many of them.

I saw Jax laying on his bike while I was rolling up to park next to him

. "Hey Jax, whats up?", even though most people were scared of him, I saw him as a softie.

"Well don't you look good, don't wander around too much, you might get mistaken for a high class crow eater.".

"What the fuck is a crow eater?".

"Its a girl that comes around to get drunk and fuck the Sons lass.".

I turned around to see Chibs standing holding a beer, and grinning wickedly at me. I couldn't help but blush, he had a gorgeous, devilish smile that could make a girl melt.

"Hey Chibs, so crow eaters huh?".

"Yeah, a bunch of fekking whores, come on, let's get you a beer.", he grabbed me by the waist and steered me toward the clubhouse. I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his hand on me, his warmth seeping through my shirt and warming the rest of my body. I could smell him too, he smelled like leather, oil, and cigarrettes, it was intoxicating.

As we walked into the clubhouse, my nostrils were filled with the smell of alcohol and pussy, it was nauseating.

"Don't look so disgusted hun, it smells like this all the time.", yelled Gemma. It was so loud yelling was the only way to be heard. Beast by Nico Vega was pumping through the speakers in the room

. "How often do you guys have parties?", as I looked around I noticed that almost every Son had a drink in one hand and a crow eater in the other.

"Every Friday, also on holidays and birthdays. By the way, when's your birthday?".

"October 20th.", I said.

I hope that they're not planning on throwing me a party, I don't want these whores here on my birthday.

"Here's your beer.", Chibs handed me a Heineken and I felt his fingers brush mine. He smiled that brilliant smile my knees nearly buckled.

"Come on let's go to the bar.". I followed him and admired his butt guiltily

. I hauled myself up onto a bar stool in between Chibs and another Son named Tig

. "Hey love, you look damn good tonight.", he smiled at me with his blue eyes dulled over from alcohol.

"Watch yourself brotha', she's becoming family.", exclaimed Clay.

No matter how many times I saw him he still scared me. He was a hulking man with electric blue eyes and a mean mug to scare any man.

"Family?", I liked the idea of becoming part of their family, but I wondered what it meant for me.

"Yeah, family, you've been around for awhile now, you fit in, and the guys like you. Have a good time tonight, it'll be the first of many girly.", he slapped me on the shoulder, flashed me a toothy smile, and sauntered away.

"Family, I like the sound of that." I announced to no one in particular.

"Never thought you'd become that close to us huh?" Said Tig. "Not really, I expected to pay off my debt and be on my way.", I realized after speaking Tig had wandered drunkenly off to find some ass

. I took a swig of my beer, and peered over at Chibs only to find him staring at me

. "What?".

"Your different than a lot of the girls that roll into here.".

"Yeah, sorry to dissapoint, I'm not a slut.", I said laughing.

"That's a good thing, we get to many fekking whores around here as it is. Its about time a wholesome girl came around.", he smiled at me, I nearly fell off my stool, again.

"So what's your story? Why are you in this little town all by yourself?".

I was getting tipsy by then, so I threw caution to the wind and told him.

"Well, my parents were into some really heavy shit, and got killed when I turned 17. I lived with my aunts in Rhode Island until I turned 18 and moved down here to get away from the rest of my extended family. I moved here a a couple of days before Gemma found me, and here I am now.", I smiled at him.

He ordered a couple of shots and gave me one. I knocked it back without ceremony and waited for his reply.

"We all have our demons, and problems. Plus if you didn't have anything wrong with you you wouldnt last here. Here, have another shot.". I gave him another glance and knocked it back.

After a couple hours of knocking back shots and talking to Chibs and Gemma, I realized how shitfaced I was and decided to get up.

A few minutes later of attempting to pick myself up off the floor and stop giggling, Gemma appeared above me.

"There is no fucking way your driving home, you can sleep here tonight in one of the dorm rooms.", she pulled me by my under arms and lifted, "Fuck your heavy. Chibs, Tig, come help me!".

Before I could argue the Tig had slung me over his shoulder. I couldn't really tell where we were going, cause all I could see were Chibs' boots and the floor. I heard a door being kicked open and I was suddenly dropped onto a bed.

"You can sleep in Clays old room tonight.", slurred Tig before leaving.

"Piece of advice lass, lock the door before you go to sleep. You never know who will try to come in here in the middle of the night.", explained Chibs.

I rolled over to look at him and smiled, "Thanks.".

"Goodnight lass."

. -

- Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a comment with your opinion. I'm super new to writing fanfiction. This is my very first fanfiction. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. :) I'll try to post at least one new chapter a day. Oh and if you think I should continue with this story comment below please! :)


	4. The Life

Uggghhhh, . . . . . fuck, my head.", I grumbled.

My head felt like someone dropped a safe on it. Which sounds about right considering how much I drank last night.

I scratched my head and looked around the room I was in. I couldn't exactly remember how I got here, all I could think of was where the hell the bathroom was. After staring for 5 minutes I decided the door to my left must be a bathroom. I got up and as I turned the knob the door flew open pushing me onto my ass.

"What the fuck!", I screamed.

"I could ask you the same question girly. What are you doing in my room in only your underwear and a tee?". Clay stood before me with a pissy look on his face a cigar hanging between his lips.

I felt my cheeks and ears turn red. "Oh, um, I uh dont really know how I got here to begin with.", I smiled sweetly hoping he wouldn't get any angrier. He was surly on good days and the devil on bad days. Today didn't seem like it was a good day for him.

"Get dressed, and go to shop, Gemma needs you.".

I mumbled a quiet okay and waited for him to leave.

"Um, aren't you going to leave?".

Without a response he turned on his heels and slammed the door shut.

"Good god he's pissy.".

I slowly peeled myself up off the floor and began to look around for my clothes. After about 10 minutes of searching I found my bra, shorts, and one shoe. I got dressed and gave up on the other sandal minutes later, nature was calling.

"Faye hurry up! I need you in the shop!", screamed Gemma from down the hall.

I flushed and walked out into the clubhouse to a grand sight. The Sons were strewn across the clubhouse with a girl in hand and in strange postions. Tig was on the pool table, Jax under the pool table, Juice on the couch, and the rest of them drawing things onto the ones still sleeping. I did a double take looking for Chibs, only to find him grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Morning lass, want a beer?", for him being older he didn't seem too hung over. Unfortuanetly I was, extremely fucked up.

"No thanks, Gemma wants me in the shop and id rather be sober.".

"Yeah, so did you have fun last night?", he grinned at me with that delicious smile.

"Yeah, you guys party pretty hard,but I lasted for a long time.".

"Answer me something lass, why haven't you laid a claim to one of these men yet?", his tone had turned serious and he had a look of almost worry on his face. The question was so unexpected that I was flustered for a few seconds. During that time he came out from behind the bar and stood so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. "I'm waiting for an answer girly.".

"Well I have my eyes on someone.", I answered boldly, hoping he couldn't tell I was talking about him.

"Hmmm, and who might that be?", he said, reaching out to pull a piece of my hair out of my face

. "That's a secret", I said with a shy smile. He frowned at me, as if he didn't like my answer.

"Be careful who you choose, most of these men just want to feck you. Not many would be willing to make you into an old lady.", he looked hard at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What's wron-."

"Church boys!", roared Clay as he entered the clubhouse and started shaking the men awake. Chibs smiled at me sadly and squeezed my hand before walking into church.

He was confusing me, why did he act like that? Hopefully it was because he was trying to save me for himself, but I wasn't sure, and it was killing me.

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon attempting to get a beat up cutlass to run.

"Fuck you too car.", I mumbled, after turning the key in the ignition and getting nothing. I was getting nowhere with the car after a whole day working with it.

"Ya' know you have a real problem with cussing at non-working cars hun.".

I jumped, banging my head on the underneath of the hood, "Fuck Gemma, you scared the shit out of me!", I yelled.

"Yeah I have that wonderful ability.", she smiled at me. "I actually came here to talk to you about Chibs".

My heart stopped. I thought no one knew how I felt about him. I've only been here for about a month but I've slowly formed a crush on him and have been dying to see if he felt the same. But after seeing how stand-off-ish he is to certain girls I was worried about whether or not I was even on his radar. However after how he acted this morning, I was even more confused.

"Yeah, what about him?".

"Don't play with me girl, ive seen the way you look at him. Look, that is a honest and good man you've been fawning over. He may act like a hard ass and like he doesnt give a fuck, but he cares too much. If your gonna get involved with him you need to understand something. Your not only choosing him, your choosing his way of life. Lemme tell you, this life can be a beautiful and amazing life, but its also hard and heart-wrenching at times. These men put their lives on the line for the MC daily. He could be alive today and dead tomorrow.", she narrowed her eyes at me waiting for a response.

"I never said I wanted him for life Gemma.".

"Oh bullshit, don't fucking lie. You know as well as I do that you want him for better or worse. He's a good man, more wholesome and honest than most of them. To be honest, he's a good choice, he'll treat you right, and lemme tell you, if he chooses you, you better want him for life, cause he's gonna want you for life. All I'm saying is before you try to jump in head first with that man, think about what comes along with him, and whether or not its a road you wanna walk.", and she left me there with my mouth hanging open and a bruised head.


	5. Where to go now

So you smoke now lass?".

I was sitting outside the clubhouse smoking a cigarrette on the picnic table, thinking about Chibs and whether or not I want this life. It had been a few weeks since Gemma had talked to me and I had been thinking really hard, so far I couldnt come up with any reasons to not stick around. With all the stress of thinking I picked up smoking. It was kind of inevitable since everyone here smokes like a chimney.

"Yeah, I've been stressed and this helps.", I said as i blew a puff of smoke out. He walked over and sat next to me, his thigh and shoulder touching mine. I felt my heart rate begin to rise and blush start to creep up my face. I glanced at him, and found him staring at me intently.

"Gemma told me about the talk you two had.".

"Oh my god!.", I put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe Gemma had said something to her. And of all things he could do, he laughed. My head shot up with anger.

"What the fuck are you laughing for! Its not funny Chibs!", I screamed. I couldn't believe he was laughing.

"Calm down love, Gemma only told me cause I forced her to tell me why you were upset.", he grinned at me and all my anger dissapated. How does he do that to me?

"Soooooo?".

"What? Feck yes Im interested love,", he grabbed me by the chin and made me look at him, ". So tell me, have you made your decision yet lass?".

"Why would you even want me? I'm 18, barely graduated high school, working at TM, and I don't know shit about sex!", I was getting frustrated. I was excited and relieved he felt the same way, but why would he choose me?

He sighed and lit up a cigarrette, "Faye, I'm an old man, who chain smokes and rides a harley and has nothing to offere you. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?", he turned to look at me, and my heart stopped. His usually dark brown eyes had turned hazel in the sunlight, causing my breath to catch in my throat. His bangs had fallen into his face making him look devilish.

"I guess, so, where do we go from here?".

"This is where we go love.".

And with that he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, lightly at first, then with increasing passion. I dropped my cigarette and pulled him closer by his kutte. He dipped his hands into my hair and tugged lightly, causing me to moan. After a few more kisses he pulled away breathless, and rested his forehead on mine.

"Wow.", was all I could say.

"Aye, wow.", he lifted my chin to kiss me again, and then we were interrupted by hoots and hollers.

"Woooooooooooooo!", screamed Jax, Opie, and Clay as they walked over to us along with the rest of the Sons.

"Bout fucking time!", yelled Jax. "You two have been dancing around each since she got here!". Jax came over and yanked Chibs into a hug.

I watched Tara make her way over to me smiling. "Welcome to your new life Faye.", she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "By the way, there's a surprise birthday party tomorrow. Wear something sexy for him.". She pulled away and grinned at me.

Looks like things have finally come together for me. It was gonna be a wild ride.

Thanks for reading. Please please please leave reviews with feedback. I really wanna know if this story is any good. There will be conflicts coming soom amd so will the smut. I promise!


	6. Presents

After spending hours at home figuring out what to wear, I had finally made it to the clubhouse. I rolled up on my motorcycle expecting to see a shit ton of crow eaters, and guys outside, but there was noone in sight. I shut off my bike and walked over to the shop, expecting to find at least one of the Sons in the shop working. I unfortuanetly only found Juice.

"Hey Juicey, where is everybody?". He was bent over a harley working on it and jumped hard hitting his head on the handles.

"Oh, hey Faye, uh, I don't really know where everyone is, maybe you should try the clubhouse.", he said. He was obviously trying the keep the fact there was a surprise party for me a surprise

. "Okay, thanks Juice.", I kissed him on the head and made my way over to the clubhouse.

While I was walking I noticed that all the bikes were gone and that Gemmas suburban was nowhere to be found as well. But that was expected since it was a "surprise" birthday party

. I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Surprise!" Screamed the Sons.

I couldn't help but smile, even though I knew it was coming the sight of the clubhouse decorated for a birthday was amazing. There were streamers and glitter and confetti everywhere. I laughed feeling bad for the prospect that had to clean all of this up tomorrow. There were a few crow eaters, but it wasn't bad since they weren't too skanky looking. Lucky for Tig they were blonde and had their eye son him.

Gemma walked up to me with a big frown plastered on her face. "I still can't believe someone told you there was gonna be a party. But look at you hun, finally rocking the biker chick look. Its about time.", she cracked a smile and before I could reply I was being swept of my feet by Clay in a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the club girly. You're family now.".

"I can't breath Clay.", i squirmed in his arms trying to get some air into my lungs.

"Sorry kid.", he dropped me with a sheephish grin on his face.

"Wheres Chibs?", I still hadn't seen him among the crowd and I was starting to freak out a little.

"Right here love.". I turned around grinning from ear to ear and let him bear hug me.

"Happy birthday lass.", he whispered huskily into my ear.

I laughed and asked for a drink, hoping it would be a good night

. "Dont drink to much, I have presents for you to open.", yelled Gemma

. "Okay okay, let's do them now before I get drunk.".

I made my way over to the couch and sat next to Chibs only for him to pull me into his lap.

I turned my head towards and whispered in his ear, "I have a present for you too. You can openn it later.", I smiled devishly at him and kissed him

. Even though my relationship with him was new, I was excited to take the next step with him

. "Oh really?", he whispered.

I laughed and turned around to see a heap of presents at my feet.

"Oh lord.", I sighed.

After opening all my presents I took stock of my haul. Gemma had gotten me a few pairs of tight leather jeans and a skull necklace. Clay had gotten me an expensive case of cigars along with perfume Gemma helped him pick out. Jax promised me he would take me out to get my first tattoo whenever I was ready. The prospects got me crappy makeup, it was a cute sentiment though. Juice, Happy, Opie, and Tig got me underwear. Chibs glared at them when I opened it, I could only laugh

. "Thank you guys. I know I've only been around for a few months but I'm glad you welcomed me into the fold.", I smiled at them all and leaned into Chibs' arms.

"One more present lass.", mumbled Chibs into my ear. I turned in his lap to get a better look at him.

He slowly produced a small silk box with a bow around it. I smiled, and took the box and opened. Nestled inside was a pair of old beat up dog tags with the name Filip Telford on them. I looked at him in confusion.

"These were my dog tags when I was in the military. I always wear them no matter what I'm doing, they're the most precious item I have. Wear them always love, they kept me safe in war, they'll do the same for you."

. I pulled the tags over my head and tucked them into my shirt. I whispered a teary eyed thank you and kissed him deeply.

I heard a loud couch and quickly untangled myself from him.

"Prospects, get some liquor flowing, we have a birthday to celebrate!", yelled Tig.

5 hours later I was barely tipsy, however almost all of the Sons were laying around the clubhouse drunkily dancing, singing, or smoking. I laughed at the sight and looked around for Chibs.

"Right here lass.", I turned around and grinned at him with desire in my eyes

. "You ready for your present?", I asked.

His eyebrows perked up, and before I could say something he had me thrown over his shoulder on the way to his dorm room.

Hey guys! Once again thanks for reading! And a special thank you to the people who left reviews! You know who you are. I love feedback, especially because I'm new to writing fanfictiin and like to know how I'm doing. If you like what I've written here, I wrote a one-shot about chibs and an OC, its sad so be warned. The next chapter will be a smutty one, I promise. ;)


	7. You belong with me, I belong with you

I envision Ho Hey by the Lumineers being played during this sex scene. Thought I might add that little tid bit. ;) Enjoy!

He set me down on my feet slowly and kicked the door closed with his foot. I was so anxious I yanked his face down to mine and started kissing him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, moaning at the amazing feeling of our tongues clashing. He quickly dominated the kiss and tipped my head back, running his fingers through my hair and tugging lightly.

I whimphered when he pulled away, even though I was out of breath I only wanted more.

"Slow down love, we have all night", he grinned that wicked smile of his and I melted immediately

. I wrapped my around his neck and kissed him, squeeling when he picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his narrow waist and ran my fingers through his short sexy hair

. He dropped me onto the bed and quickly laid on top of me. The feeling of his weight on me had me going crazy in my head. I pushed my hips against his, feeling the bulge in his jeans swell within seconds. He hissed and returned my touch, grinding against me in an agaonizingly slow movement. I hooked my fingers under his shirt, running my hands all along his chest eliciting a moan from his lips.

"Och, lass, ye have no idea what ye do to me", his accent coming out even more, edged with carnal lust.

I whimphered from his words and yanked at his kutte, telling him I wanted it off, now. After getting his shirt off, he went after mine, taking his sweet time to run over my nipples through my shirt. I quickly yanked it off, not being able to wait a minute longer for skin on skin contact.

I sighed as his hands skimmed my sides and slowly made their way to my bra. His gaze burrowed into me, asking me for permission, I smiled and nodded. Without ceremony he ripped it in half, causing me to gasp in shock and pleasure.

"That was my favorite bra!", I wailed.

"S'okay, I'll buy you dozens more.", he smiled.

There was nothing I loved more than a dominant man.

And then he did the most amazing thing, he rubbed his scruffy beard across my nipples. I arched my back with pleasure, loving the way it felt and wanting more. He quickly latched his mouth onto me, causing me to grab a handful of his hair and pull him closer. His tongue swirled lazy circles around my nipple, with little nips in between.

"Chibs.", I moaned breathlessly.

"Yes love?".

"M-m-more, please more.", I begged.

He laughed darkly, kissing me and moving a hand down my body to unbutton my shorts. I quickly shimmied out of them kicking them off the bed. I sucked in a breath when I felt his fingers dip into my panties.

Thankfully I had remembered to shave, I thought to myself.

He made a quick trip around my clit, making me moan and squirm under his touch. Before I even had a chance to blink he quickly slid a digit into me, staring into my eyes, watching my pleasure rise. It was the most erotic thing to have him stare at when he was doing these things to me. I nearly came on the spot from the dark look in his eyes.

I felt him add another finger and my eyes closed, and I bit my lip to keep fro, moaning to loudly. He pumping in and out of me with practiced grace.

"Och, your so wet lass, dripping." He whispered darkly.

"I can't wait any longer, I need you now, please.", I whimphered.

"Aye, neither can I.", he pulled out and rolled over to grab and slip on a condom.

He laid over me again, pausing for a moment.

"What's wrong?", I asked quietly.

"Nothing, its just perfect is all.", he rumbled with a look of dark desire in his eyes.

I pull him to me by his member, squeezing slightly, earning me a deep moan. I felt his head rub against my center. Not being able to wait another second, I flipped him over, and sunk myself down on his cock. He was a good 8 1/2 inches, so I had to take my time, since it had been awhile.

We both moaned deeply when he had sunk in to the hilt. I felt his hands grip my hips roughly, and I slowly started rocking my hips, taking my time, wanting to savor the moment.

"Fuck yes.", he mumbled roughly. I smiled and began to pick my pace up, not being able to wait any longer.

After about 20 minutes of fucking, we were both covered in sweat and nearing our climax. My legs had begun to shake since his member was hitting my cervix with every stroke

. "Chibs,", I stuttered, "I can't keep this up, I need to cum.".

He quickly flipped me over, pistoning into me with so much force it hurt a little, but in a delicious way. I felt myself rushing towards cumming quickly.I wrapped my legs around his waist, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming when I came. I felt my walls start to flutter and bit even harder. A few seconds later he roared out his release.

We layed there like that for awhile, trying to catch our breath and come down from our high. I could feel him running his fingers up and down my sides, calming me.

"That was amazing hun.", I said quietly. He rolled onto his side taking me with him.

"Yes it was. By the way I forgot to mention how fekking sexy you look naked with only my dogs tags on.", he grinned at me, my heart stuttering fro, the beauty of it.

"Thank you, i promise I'll never take them off.".

"Good, now get some sleep lass, its been a long and amazing day.".

He pulled the covers over us, his arm slung across my hip, and nuzzled I to my neck, and we fell asleep like that.

Hey guys, thanks for reading! Once again please please pretty please leave some reviews for me. I really appreciate and look forward to them, they help me as a writer. The next chapter will be interesting, that's all I'm saying!


	8. Screams

Quick side-note that I forgot to mention. KerriAnne and her mother don't exist in this fanfiction. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier guys.

I rolled over trying to find Chibs, but my hand only found more sheets and pillows. I slowly opened my eyes to find a note on the bed.

Faye, me and the boys had to go deal with something. We'll be back later tonight. Chibs. Ps,last night was amazing.

I sighed laying, laying back down, wondering what they were doing. I knew what the MC did, but I was still waiting for him to let me into that part of his life. I wondered if I would ever be able to be with him on that level, possibly his old lady. Clay, Opie, Happy, Tig, Jax all had their own old ladies, was i the next in line to join their ranks in the MC? I admit, the idea of being Chibs' old lady was extremely appealing in more ways than one. I could honestly say that I had a clear idea in my head of what forever with him would be like, and I loved it.

After laying in bed for 20 minutes, enjoying the lingering smell of him, I decided it was time to get the day started.I jumped in the shower and took my sweet time, massaging my head and trying to relieve a bit of the soreness in my lower regions. I exited the shower and pulled on my panties and one of Chibs' old reaper shirts

. I quietly made my way down the hall, hoping none of the boys were awake yet. I entered the main room to find Juice sweeping confetti and streamers off the floor.

"Morning.", I said. His head jerked up, and a sweet smile appeared on his face.

"Morning, you sleep good?", he questioned.

"Like a baby.", I grinned, remembering the wonderful events of last night.

"Yeah, don't worry, we all heard everything.". My mouth dropped open in horror.

"Are you serious Juice?", I asked.

"Dead serious.", he said with a stoic face, and then he busted out laughing.

"You asshole!", I yelled smacking him on the head. "Don't play like that, I almost had a heart attack!".

"Yeah yeah, get some breakfast, Gemma needs you in the shop.", and with that being said he quietly went back to sweeping.

After finding some hot pockets and inhaling them, I got dressed and went outside for a morning smoke. I only had 3 puffs before I was interrupted.

"Hey honey, is Chibs here?". I turned around to see a big black man staring me down

. "No he left this morning. I'm his girl, you can talk to me while you wait for him.".

The black man started grinning devilishly, and before I had a chance to scream, he had grabbed me and was dragging me by my hair to his car. I was quickly thrown into the trunk of a tiny ass car

. "I guess it was better we found you instead of him huh bitch? Now we can make sure his punk irish ass pays us back.", and then he slammed the trunk shut, leaving me screaming my head off.

Okay so this chapter is super short, but I promise to post another one later today. I told you it would be interesting!


	9. Anger

There will be split point of views juming between Faye and Chibs in this chapter and upcoming chapters as well, enjoy!

Fayes' POV

I had fallen asleep after screaming for what felt like hours. My throat was raw, my eyes weren't producing tears anymore, and there was a tire iron poking me in the back. I was close to giving up when a thought popped into my head, I still had my cell phone in my pocket.

I quickly wiggled around and pulled it out of my pocket. I dialed Gemma, not being able to remember Chibs' number since I had never put his number into my phone. After a few seconds of rings I began to panic, only for Gemma to pick up.

"Where the fuck are you? I told Juice to get you up hours ago!", she screamed.

"Gemma listen, some black guy came by the clubhouse looking Chibs and fucking drug me to his car and stuffed me in his trunk. That's where I am now.".

There was silence for a minute then I heard her voice again, "Faye, what did he look like?", she asked seriously.

"Tall, really dark black, light brown eyes", I said.

My terror was quickly rising, Gemma was using her serious voice, which meant I could be in real deep shit. I heard her cuss, causing me to grit my teeth to keep from crying.

"Gemma, what the fuck is going on!", I screamed.

I immediately regretted my decision to scream because I suddenly heard and felt a bullet whiz past my head. It must have been from the man driving the car. I wondered how many of them there were and whether or not I could possibly make a run for it.

"Listen honey, you need to calm down. The Niners, a rebel gang here in Charming are the ones who have you. Chibs has a debt with them that was never settled. Hang tight I'll get the boys back home early and out looking for you before lunch time. It'll be all right baby, I promise.". I whimphered, whispering a quiet okay into the phone and hung up.

I curled into a ball on my side, trying to keep my shit together. I forced my mind to calm down, hoping sleep would take me soon.

Chibs' POV

"Aye brotha', its a good day to sell some guns.", I said as I stretched out across my bike

. My mind had been on the lass all day long. She was definetly old lady material, pretty, smart, sharp tongue, absolutely perfect for me. I just didn't know how to explain to her the things I've done for the MC, and the things I'll do again for my brothers.

"Chibs, we got a situation going on with your girl!", shouted Jax. I nearly fell off my fekking bike from shock.

"What do ya' mean we have a situation Jax?", I growled.

I had already layed claim to the woman, I would be damned if anything or anyone touched a single hair on her head. I would torture anyone, that touched her.

"The Niners fucking grabbed her at the clubhouse, they took her back to their compound. Their using her as bait brother, for the debt we owe them.", Jax frowned at me, telling me he wasn't playing games.

I could feel my hands start to shake in anger, I was livid. When I found the fuckers I was going to kill them for taking her. I know she didn't sign up for this shit, so it made me feel guilty.

"I'm leaving Jax, I have to get her back before they start cutting her up for presents.", I grabbed my helmet, swinging a leg over my bike.

"If you wait a few minutes all of us will ride with you brother. We'll get her, especially if were together.", explained Jax.

"Hurry the fek up Jax, I'm dying here.", I whispered.


	10. A broken woman is born

WARNING! There is a very brief rape scene in this chapter, I will be putting a warning before it for those of you who wish to skip it.

Fayes POV

It was dark wherever the hell I was. I could feel a blindhold over my head, and my hands and feet were bound together. It felt like I had been sitting in this chair for days, even though I knew it could only have been a few hours at the most.

I heard footsteps coming from my right and tensed, not knowing what to expect. My blindfold got ripped off.

"Hey bitch, how ya doin down there?", asked the same black man from before.

"Fuck you!", I screamed at him and spat in his face.

You little cunt!", and then he slapped me across the face, blood began to drip from my busted lip.

"Why is Chibs in debt for?". It had been on my mind since I had talked to Gemma.

"Don't worry about it darling, you'll find out soon. Boys, watch her while I'm gone, and if she gets pissy again, show her a good time.", he smiled at me and walked away.

WARNING RAPE SOON!

My mind began racing, thinking of any possible way to get out of here. They were gonna rape me whether or not I talked back, I could see it in their eyes. One of the younger boys walked over to me and began playing with my hair.

"Your a fine one, I bet that's why that fool picked you. Something sexy to get his rocks off to, and suck his dick.". "Again, fuck you.", I sneered at him.

"Your gonna regret that little girl.". He walked towards me unbuckling his belt. I immediately knew what was going to happen. I bit my tongue to keep from crying, and promised myself I wouldn't let them see me cry.

Chibs POV

We had been riding for 2 hours, breaking speed limits and everything. I could feel my heart sinking every minute we spent on the road. My anger was at a ridiculous level, causing me to rev the engine and speed ahead even more. I don't know what was worse, the fact that I couldn't be there and have her in my arms already, or the fact that I didn't have my hands around the fucking Niners throats yet.

"Almost there boys, let's speed up!", roared Clay over the sound of our bikes. I was determined to get back safely, and to kill all of them

Hey guys, I know this chapter was sad and upsetting but it will get better, I promise. I'm debating whether or not I will continue this story after the next fews chapters. Please leave reviews with your opinion on my possibly ending this story.


	11. The Lies

It was finally over. I had gotten through it without shedding a single tear, but it had broken me in so many ways. How was I supposed to tell Chibs that I was raped? He wouldn't want to touch me ever again, much less be with me in general.

"Your man is on the way whore. Aww, what's the matter, don't like black dick?", he started laughing at me, I decided to spit on him again, getting any shot in I could.

"LEROY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YE!", roared Chibs.

My eyes pricked at the sound of his voice, I was filled with relief and fear. Relief for knowing that the torture was over. Fear for wondering how I was going to tell him what happened, and his reaction. I watched the Sons come running into the room I was being held in.

"Where's my money Filip?", asked the man named Leroy.

"Here's yer fekking money!", I watched him pull his gun and step so close to Leroy that they were almost touching noses. He put the gun to his head, "Who do ye think ye are, taking my woman, and threatening me with her?". He looked like he was an animal, protecting his mate.

. "Chibs.", I whimphered.

I saw his head whip towards me, the look of the devil in his eyes. "Lass.", he whispered

. He ran to me grabbing my face to kiss me, I turned my head quickly, burying my face into his neck. I wasn't ready to kiss me, I didn't know if I ever would be. He cut my bonds and wrapped me up in his arms. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so I let them flow freely, glad to be in his arms again, but wondering how much longer he would want to hold me like this. I couldn't fathom how I was going to tell him.

"Are you okay love? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Did they hurt you?".

I laughed a little through my tears, "Slow down Chibs, yes I'm okay, no they didn't hurt me.".

I slowly stood up, sore from sitting in that chair and other things I didn't wanna think about. I grabbed onto him, needing his support, in more ways than one. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me to his bike. He put down on the seat and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't lie, did they touch you?", he narrowed his eyes at me, waiting for any signs I was fibbing.

I returned his gaze evenly, "No, I promise.", I knew I had just lied to the man I possibly was in love with, but I couldn't let him know yet. I needed more time with him before I was able to handle his rejection.

"Let's get you home.". And we drove away from own personal hell, to hopefully a better place and time.

Hey guys, again thanks for reading. I'm having a bad case of writers block, so it might be a ffew before I post again. Hopefully not, but you never know. Reviews are encouraged.


	12. Her Worries

It had been few days since the Niners situation, and I still had yet to tell Chibs. I had been methodically avoiding his kisses, touches, any sexual advances. I was worried he would realize I was avoiding him soon, but there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't ready, or sure if I ever would be ready to tell him what had happened.

"Hey lass.", he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pulled out of his grasp, holding his hands instead, even that was nearly too much for me.

"God dammnit Faye!", he roared, "Why the feck have you been avoiding me?", I could see the hurt in his eyes, and it nearly killed me to know I was the cause of it.

"I haven't.", I lied.

"Don't, . . . . just don't.", he dropped my hands and stormed out of the clubhouse

. I stared at the door, hoping he would come back, but of course he didn't. I put my head in my hands, and let the tears flow.

"Why are you crying hun?". My head snapped up to see Jax standing above me

. "Hey Jax, its a long story.".

"Come on, don't lie, what's wrong. I saw him storm outta here, he looked pissed, but I also saw the hurt in his eyes. I've known that man since I was prospecting, he doesn't get hurt easily unless he really gives a damn. So what's going on.".

I stared at Jax, wondering if I could trust him. I knew I could trust Gemma, but I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. It was worth a shot.

"Something happened when the Niners abducted me.".

"Like what?", he asked with a dead serious face.

"You have to promise not to tell Chibs or anybody else until I'm ready.".

" I promise.".

"Leroys' thugs gang-banged me.". He was so quiet I began to freak out, thinking I had made a huge mistake.

"They're gonna fucking pay.", he whispered darkly.

"No Jax, you can't do anything until I've told Chibs, please, you promised!", I screamed.

"How many of them were there Faye?", he ground out. His jaw was clenched so tightly I thought his jaw might break.

"I don't know, I was blindfolded and gagged.". The look on his face was frightening. He looked blood thirsty and ready for war.

"You let me know when your ready to tell him, the second your ready there's gonna be fucking war, I promise.".

"Thank you Jax.".

"I'm sorry this happened to you, we never meant for you to get caught up in the MCs' business.".

"I decided to love a man who lived a dangerous life, something was bound to happen eventually.".

"When do you think you'll be ready to tell him?", whispered Jax.

"I'll tell him sometime this week I guess, I'm scared Jax.".

"You think he won't want you anymore right?".

"Yeah.".

"Trust me, if anything he'll want you more for still sticking around. Get some sleep kid, your gonna need it.".

I'll be ending the story within a few chapters, however I will be writing more fanfics about Soa, soul eater, star trek, scrubs, the hobbit, and many others. Once again thanks for reading!


	13. What the heart needs

"chibs, I need to tell you something.".

"What is it lass?", he grumbled

. He had been in a surly mood after his outburst the other day. Over the past few days I had been working up the courage to tell him what happened. I was still scared to death of his possible rejection, even though Jax had told me that his feelings wouldn't change.

We were in the clubhouse, him sitting on the pool table smoking, me watching him. There were a few other Sons around. I wanted to tell him in private, not in front of everyone.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?", I mumbled, with begging eyes.

He sighed standing up, walking back towards his dorm room. He slammed the door shut with his feet making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"What do you need to tell me?".

"Its about when the Niners had me?". I saw his eyes narrow into slits, just like Jaxs' eyes had.

"What happened?".

"You have promise me your feelings for me wont change after I tell you.", I needed him to promise me, or I might just fall to pieces.

"I promise.".

Sighing, "They raped me.", I whispered.

I could feel tears start to gather in my eyes. What if he didn't want me, what if he left me. I had built a life here, put my heart and soul into these people. I would become a shell of a person if I was outcasted, and his rejection guaranteed that fate.

"Excuse me?", he growled.

"Please don't make me repeat it Chibs.", I again whispered.

I could see his body start shaking violently. He eyes closed, running his hands through his hair. Then he spun around and slammed his fist into the door, causing a hole to form. I jumped so hard I nearly fell off the bed. Most people would be scared, but I was glad. To me his anger meant acceptance, he wasn't going to leave me. I could feel my heart start to soar, thanking god multiple times.

I watched as he came over to where I was sitting on the bed. He crouched down, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. I felt his finger slowly rub across my jawline, soothing me.

"I love you, I hope you know that.", he whispered, staring into my eyes.

This was the first time he had said it out loud, and the sound of it brought tears to my eyes again.

"What are you going to do to him?".

"I'm gonna fekking kill him is what I'm gonna do. Why didn't you tell me sooner lass?", he mumbled softly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore. I know its fucking stupid but I couldn't handle you rejecting me. It would've been more degrading than the rape itself.".

"That never should have even been a blip on your radar. Never doubt my love for you Faye, because it will always be there, getting stronger every day.", he smiled that beautiful smile at me, and almost everything felt right with the world.

"I still feel so dirty though. I've taken almost a hundred showers already and I still don't feel clean, I don't know how to feel normal again.".

"Would ye like a suggestion?", I looked into his eyes, seeing a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Sure.".

"Let's take a shower together lass, I'll help ya get clean".

Hey guys, the next chapter will be the last chapter, I just wanted to inform everybody. Again reviews reviews reviews! Thanks for reading!


	14. Where happiness goes to die

It had been a few months since the Sons had taken care of Leroyand his boys. Chibs and I had been doing extremely well. We had been doing so well, that today was our wedding.

After finding out about the rape, Chibs decided if anytyhing were to happen again, he wanted to be married. I didn't understand the reasoning behind it, but I was excited nonetheless. Gemma and Tara had been going crazy ever since they found out he had proposed. I never knew how insane they really were until I told them they could help with the wedding planning. But no matter how crazy they were, they got the job done.

It was the day of the wedding, and I felt like I was going to shit a brick.

"You ready hun?", asked Gemma.

"Yeah, just let me get my heels on, then we'll be perfect.".

Instead of going with a traditional fancy wedding dress, I chose a cute strappy yellow sundress, with brown wedges. Chibs was in a suit with his kutte on. It was bound to be an amazing day.

I walked out into the light, seeing all of the Sons stand up, and turn to face me, I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing them all fancy was a rare sight, and I was going to take advantage of it by getting as many pictures as I could.

I walked down the aisle,grabbing his hand when I finally reached him. The wedding was outside, in the same venue that Opie got married in. It was gorgeous. I felt Chibs take my hands in his, and we listened to the pastor do his thing. After my vows were said, it was his turn.

"Àlainn, I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as hard as my harley.".

During the hoots and hollers from the boys I asked,"Who the fuck is Àlainn Chibs?".

"Its scottish for beautiful lass.", he laughed.

After our rings were put on I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. There was more hooting and hollering, followed by the sound of a gun shot.

I screamed out in shock, realizing that Chibs was the one that had been shot. I quickly looked around seeing who the attackers were, only to find Leroys' brother holding a gun, with tears streaming down his face. I quickly layed him on the ground holding his head in my hands as blood poured out of his chest and onto the ground.

"love you Chibs.", I whispered, trying not to choke on the emotions catching in my throat.

"I love you too lass, now listen, this shot is fatal, I'm no' gonna make it. I need you to be strong for me.", he said.

"But I'm pregnant.", I whispered.

This is the end of the story guys. Shitty ending I know, but I'll be writing a sequel soon, so don't worry!


End file.
